sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCB2/SFCDB Considered Character DLC/Expansion Character Archives
This page is to be edited by those who's characters are involved in the SFCDB/SFCB2 Project with their character's Codecs. Each character listed here will have various Codec Entry, to simplify this, each entry will have a sub heading and their entry put in. 10/80 Entries Completed. Since these are DLC/Possible Expnasion entries, there will be no exact max amount. Each Codec is listed Alphabetically. 'Crymson the Cat' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' 'Ravoka the Wolf-' '''Winter the Reaper Fa the Rabbit Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' Dot: who's this? Dillon: i have no clue. A pink rabbit? Dot: say if i cut this one's foot off, would that mean i have a lucky rabbit's foot? Dillon: don't even try it. It doesn't even seem to be worth it. 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''NCPXP "Theta" Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' Jonic; ?! He... looks like me! Yuri: Its a Hedgehog that looks like you... I cant get much more information since i cant mind scan him. Jonic: I cant get an aura out either... He must be an android. Yuri: If thats the case then where did he come from? He must of been built by someone who knows about you! Jonic: I really dont know... He appears to be using Sound as a primary attack, and most of his other attacks are coming from the speakers on his arm cannon and shoulder plates. Yuri: *Gasp* You dont think that its a soundroid do you!? Jonic: No... It cant.. Only Nega knows how to create them. Yuri: Even so... you need to be careful try not to get blasted by the soundwaves! 'Dot Kolen-' Dot: *giving an aside glance with a cocked eyebrow* really? Dillon: didn't we already do Jonic? Dot: you didn't. I did with someone else. Dillon: remind me to give Nega a piece of my mind. Dot: easy there slugger, this looks like one of his creations. 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''Servant #001 Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' Dot: oh my god... Dillon: what? Dot: this... Dillon: oh her? that's Servant 001, F.EXE's...er... "pride" and "joy"... Dot: are... are you sure? Dillon: Dot, if you think i'd have the same relationship with you as they have it, you're definitely not thinkin' straight.. 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''Sir Wilem Duchbagge III Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' Yuri: Look Jonic a human! and he looks really detestable and foul! Jonic: I see him... thats Wilem.. Railei told me about him alot.. Aparantly he was a knight who let power get to his head. Yuri: Ugh! why do people always do that?! Cant we just have people with power who dont try to go butter nuggets crazy? Jonic: ... I feel a really evil and corrupt aura from him.. I better be careful around him. Yuri: Do you know what he's capeble of? Jonic: Not fully.. Ive been told about his skills, yet his pride is his biggest drive and his greatest flaw. Yuri: So kind of like Darkness? Jonic: Kind of.. except to a much grander scale 'Dot Kolen-' Railei: What the hell? They let this egotistical bastard in and yet I get shafted to assist?!? Dot: Guess people like him more than you, Rai. Railei: *exasperated sigh* well, Wilem is a dirty fighter... He's definitely not gentleman either... Dot: Mhm... I'll take him down for you, don't worry. 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered Clone Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' Jonic: Mother of Amaterasu... This cannot be happening. Could the gods be so cruel to put me in this situation?.. Yuri: Ugh... Just who does she think she is!? Appearing here with the desire to bend men under her will and slowly pick them off one by one! And shes a clone... of ME! Jonic: And she lusts over me... quite alot to the point she would go this far to stalk me. Yuri: Yuritwo may not be able to use psychic powers like me but she makes up for it in agility, her Claws are very sharp and deadly, She can also fly into the air to avoid close combat. Jonic: ... I dont like it but im going to have to fight her. Yuri: You can do it Jonic dont hold back on that insuilt Cyrex made from my D.N.A! 'Dot Kolen-' Dot: something seems very off about Yuri Violet here... Dillon: you mean Yuritwo, right? Dot: ...you're kidding right? Dillon: yes, like Mewtwo being a clone of Mew, Yuritwo here is a clone of Yuri Violet, Edgar Cyrex created Yuritwo to... er... spite Jonic i guess? Dot: sounds about right... though she seems to lust for him... Dillon: well, no matter, kick 'er ass and prove that the real Yuri isn't someone to have a cheap Knockoff of. 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''Ralph William ''Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-' 'Dot Kolen-' Dot: 'ey doesn't this guy seem familiar to you? Dillon: ancestor to Nubis i presume? Dot: what? no i was just thinking that we see a lot of similar faces in this cast. Dillon: well we have a kaizo knockoff, a robotic expy, your point? Dot: that is my point. Dillon: well, Dot, this guy may seem like a familiar face, but this one actually relies on stealth, like an assassin would, so try to keep him in the light and out of the shadows. 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''J-Rock Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' '''Pyran Devilhog Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' 'Ravoka the Wolf-' '''Winter the Reaper 'Sain the Hedgehog' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' 'Iron Minerzone the Zonian-' 'Ravoka the Wolf-' '''Winter the Reaper 'Pad the Weasle' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-''' 'Dot Kolen-' 'Iron Minerzone the Zonian-' 'Ravoka the Wolf-' '''Winter the Reaper Luciana the Mink 'Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze-' 'Dot Kolen-' 'Ravoka the Wolf-' 'Winter the Reaper-' Category:Guides/Advice